The Mickey Mouse Club
by killerbeemaster
Summary: Four teens bonded over blackmail ensue a character defining adventure into the depths of their hometown of Disney Land. Will they come out stronger in the end or will they crumble under the pressure of a crazed principal, fights for justice, and the search for a place to belong? James Hawkins/Esmeralda with Hercules and Milo for support and development.


The Mickey Mouse Club

Mick Disney knew from the start this group would be trouble. James Hawkins, notorious bad boy and slacker, always ditching class. Esmeralda Delecruise, gypsy dancer known for leading student protests. Milo Thatch, known for cartography and setting fire to the school gym. And last but not least Hercules DeMan. Hero to the school and pet peeve to vice principal Hades.

"You all know me as Principal Disney." Said the tall man about 6ft in height with shoulders to spare. "This is a no talking detention. That means no conversations, no gum chewing, no back talking, and of course no getting up from your seats. Where your butt is planted is where it stays. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one," James said. "Does Goofy know you raid his wardrobe?"

This brought some snickers from the students.

Esmeralda tried to hold her composure but she let out a little giggle.

Milo kept to himself. He was scared to be in detention. It was an accident the fire. He was demonstrating how fire could be used to communicate messages across long distances but in his demonstration set fire to the school banner. He guessed he could now add arsonist to his linguist title.

Hercules just shrugged. He never met Goofy and couldn't judge his wardrobe.

"That just cost, young man. Two detentions. One for you and one for your snickering girlfriend."

"Excuse me?," Esmeralda said. "For one I'm not his girlfriend and two you can't mark someone for laughing."

"That's another one."

"Excuse my French?"

"Best quit while you're ahead," James said.

"I don't need you to watch out for me."

"Another for both of you."

"You can't do that!" Esmeralda said.

"Be quite missy or I'll have you for a month."

"You know right now would be a good time for all of us to stepback and not let out emotions rule." Herc said.

"That's one for you pretty boy. Anyone else?"

Everyone was quiet... For the most part.

"Do you think," James said, " That just because your dad was Walt Disney that you have standing here?"

"You watch your mouth, boy."

"I don't listen to shadows."

Mick reached over and grabbed James by the collar. The fear in his eyes was matched by the intensity in Mick's.

"You see you're nothing but a punk kid. You don't have guts. You're just like your dad. A good for nothing deadbeat who abandons his family."

He threw James back into his seat with a whap.

"You know he could sue you." Herc said.

"Who'd they believe? Me? Or a bunch of delinquents?"

"Asshole." James whispered.

"Sissy." Mick said.

Herc was appalled. He'd seen Hades misuse his power but never Principal Disney. As Mick left Herc turned to James.

"What's the deal between you two?"

"Why do you care, sport-o?"

"Just asking damn."

"You have to report him," Esmeralda said, "that was totally inappropriate for a man in his position. What can I do to help?"

"You can mind your own business. You heard him. Who do you think they're going to believe? Us or him?"

"Now that you mention it." Milo said.

He pulled out a tape recorder. "I keep it for observations."

"Was it on."

"Yes."

"Can you make copies?"

"I could if I could get to the computer lab."

"This seems fishy. I don't believe in blackmail." Herc said. He was uncomfortable with shady business. He always tried to stay in the light.

"He deserves it." Esmeralda said. Her eyes gleamed with the possibilities.

"What's in it for you?" James asked. He knew her reputation. How she almost seduced theology professor Frollo. All just a rumor she said. But all rumors are based in truth one way or another.

"I just want justice."

"And some backing for your cause."

"Is there something wrong with pushing the rights of the little guys? You have something against the underprivileged?"

"This is personal. Not business."

"My cause is personal not business."

"Get a room you two." Herc said. "You're chemistry with the underworld is sickening."

"Sometimes you gotta get a little dirty."

"I'm just trying to get even." James said.

"Be quiet in there!" Principal Mick yelled from across the hall. "No talking."

"How soon can you make a copy of that tape?"

"If I could get to the lab I could make a dozen in ten minutes."

"Well let's go." James said.

"Excuse me." Herc said, "What about the open door to Principal Disney's office?"

James got up from his seat, went to the door, unscrewed the locking mechanism, and sat back down. Mick came in furious.

"What happened to that door?"

"I don't know sir it just closed," James said.

"What did you do to it?"

"Do to what?"

"Don't play smart with me. Where's the screw?"

"What screw?"

"It's your ass, Hawkins." He motioned to Herc. "Come on superstar get up."

"Why sir?"

"So we can pry the door open."

They tried in vain to keep the door open but gave up after 5 minutes. They returned to their stations with Principal Disney giving Hawkins the 'I'm watching you' signal.

As soon as the detention door closed James got up from his seat and motioned Milo up.

"What if he comes back?" Herc said. He didn't want to get into any more trouble with the Titan's game coming up.

"Make up an excuse," James said, "we had uncontrollable diarrhea or something."

"At the same time?"

"I'm going with you guys." Esmeralda said.

"So now you have diarrhea too?"

"Just say we went for water."

"You know what."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you guys."

"That settles it then," Milo said, "It's an adventure."


End file.
